


In Which They Realize Their Love For Each Other

by Kunoichirin



Series: In Which [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: In which Kiba and Shikamaru realize they love each other. Once again, self explanitory.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru
Series: In Which [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Kiba

**Author's Note:**

> If you have other 'in which' ideas, feel free to comment (not specifically this 'in which', but other works to be part of the series)

"Hey... Hana?" Kiba asked nervously, walking into her room. She looked up from her dogs of whom she'd been petting previously. It was a regular Saturday, the weather was perfect, and Kiba had been thinking a lot. About one person, and one person only.

"Yeah? What's up?" She replied, giving him his full attention. Kiba never got nervous or shy, so this had to be a serious matter. Kiba didn't reply right away, as if contemplating whether or not to speak. "You can tell me anything. I won't make any of my typical teasing jokes or anything. Promise."

After hearing that, Kiba took a deep breath. "How do you tell someone who's been your best friend since as long as you can remember you love them?"

Hana blinked at him and smiled. "So you finally realized it?"

Kiba flushed red and averted his gaze. "Go ahead, you can say 'I told you so'."

"Uh-uh, that's Ma's thing." Hana laughed, then patted the spot on her bed beside her. "Come sit and we'll talk about it." Kiba obeyed and plopped down next to her. The Haimaru Brothers pushed their heads onto Kiba's lap and looked up at him with their concerned eyes. Kiba didn't say anything at first, silently petting the three. "So... how long ago did you realize you loved him?"

"Well..." Kiba barely whispered, then cleared his throat. "I realized a couple days ago. I think I started loving him since... I was first able to feel love, I guess." Hana smiled at him.

"I could've told you that." She teased gently. "Look, I know love's a confusing thing. Not everyone gets love stories like you. You've never loved anyone but him. I've had, what... three girlfriends by this point? I wasn't lucky, finding true love right off the bat. Not that I didn't love them all... I just... fell out of love, I guess."

"Shikamaru is a... a wonderful person. He's brave and smart and kind, though he's very straight-forward. I just hope that's the only straight he is." The two laughed for a moment, before Kiba continued. "Countless times he's gotten me and others out of very tight situations. He's quick-witted, and light on his feet. He's strong, and hard-working despite being lazy. And he's really handsome to boot." He flopped back, staring at the ceiling. "I'd even go as far as to say he's perfect. I love him, much more than I can say, and it hurts to think about him because he might not even feel the same."

Hana was silent for a moment. "The truth is, you never know. And that's the scariest part about loving someone. You always have that doubt that... that they don't feel the way you feel about them. But you just need to believe in them. It's a big world, and you always think that out of everyone, why would they love you? But you just need to risk it and tell them. You'll never get anywhere otherwise."

"But no matter how many times I tell myself that..." Kiba started.

"The thought is always there." They finished together, then laughed.

"I know you feel obligated to hide it for his sake, but if he's that great a person, even if he doesn't feel the same, it won't ruin your friendship. Heck, if you think someone could potentially be your significant other, you two should get even closer." Hana pointed out. "I mean, I'm still friends with the two girls who turned me down, and am best friends with my two exes. We're all one big pack, you could say."

"But... but it'll hurt deep down, even if you don't show it. It'll hurt so bad... so it's only natural I'd want to avoid it, right?" Kiba pointed out.

"Kiba, I've known you since you were born. I've changed you diapers and cleaned up your messes and witnessed your first steps and been here for every single one of your other firsts. So I'm going to be here and help you to have your first boyfriend. Or, I'll be here for your first heartbreak and comfort you." Hana pointed out. "My point is, no matter what you think will happen, or what _does_ happen, you just gotta go for it. I mean, you've never thought too hard about anything else before."

Kiba laughed, wiping away oncoming tears. "I've always been headstrong, so I guess I just gotta go head first into this too, huh." He sat up and pet on of the Haimaru Brothers. "Thanks, Hana."

"Now, you're other question was _how_ to do it." Hana continued after ruffling her brother's hair. "It's completely up to you to figure out. Just try not to embarrass yourself. Heck, you might even get him to break his constant scowl!"

"Maybe." Kiba shrugged. "But I was thinking... maybe I should do it at the upcoming festival?"

"Ooh! That's brilliant!" Hana exclaimed, hugging her little brother. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! I'm even more excited for the festival now! I'm going with my girlfriend, so I won't be there to help you out. But I will demand all the details."

"Alright, alright, just let me breathe!" Kiba gasped for breath as she squeezed the life out of him. She finally released him and ruffled his hair again.

"Well then, I'm glad you came and talked to me!" Hana grinned. "I just know you're going to succeed! Seriously, there's no doubt in my mind that he loves you back."

"Thanks, sis." Kiba scratched the back of his neck, smiling. "You've really helped a lot. I'm feeling much more confidant now."

~

"I'm not feeling confidant at all!!" Kiba exclaimed, slamming his head onto the table in defeat. Shino sighed.

"You dragged us out here to help you out, and you didn't even have a plan?" He clarified, rubbing his temple. "So far we have close to zero information. You like Shikamaru, and you want to tell him during the festival. Where do we come in?"

"I-I think he really needs help with this..." Hinata laughed nervously. "Well, there are many options here. You could ask him to the festival-"

"No!" Kiba objected immediately. "No, no, no, absolutely not! I could never go that far in the beginning! I need a solid plan! A step by step guide! I can't just on a whim be like, 'hey, hot stuff, just wanted to ask you out, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you about this without foaming at the mouth is by subtly asking you to the festival, which totally isn't suspicious at all since I'm completely nervous about it and am spouting nonsense.' Pretty crazy, right?"

Shino face palmed. "Alright, we get it, asking him to the festival is out. What else is there?"

"Perhaps you could coincidentally bump into him there and end up spending the festival with him anyway." Hinata pointed out. Kiba shook his head. "O-or you could go with the flow and let whatever happens happen."

"Oh, what, like you do?" Kiba suggested. "Stalk him and when I get caught faint on the spot out of embarrassment?" Hinata flinched. "Sorry, Hinata." He apologized. "I'm just not sure I can do this!"

Shino narrowed his eyes. "Hinata has a point though. You just need to let whatever happens happen. Let it come naturally to you. We can't even give you a script because you don't sound right when you read."

"But what if I end up spouting nonsense like I said before? He's going to be so confused, and then he's going to become concerned, because whenever I get nervous, I'm obvious about it, so he'll probably check to see if I have a fever or something, and then I'll get even more nervous and sweaty, and I might end up fainting, and then it'll be awkward between us." Kiba worried.

"Calm down, Kiba." Shino sighed. "You're overthinking things, and that's never a good sign."

"How am I supposed to stay calm?!" Kiba exclaimed. "I'm not mentally prepared for this! I'm an idiot; I know that no matter the plan, I'll screw it up somehow!"

"Kiba."

"I mean, I know there's all the time in the world, in reality, so why should I be so worried?" Kiba continued, as though Shino hadn't spoken. "I should wait until I'm ready, right?"

"Kiba."

"But I feel that if I put it off, I'll just keep procrastinating, and I'll never end up saying anything, so I'll just sit back my entire life, and take it to my grave!" Kiba exaggerated. "Which might be a good thing, if he doesn't like me, but there's that tiny possibility that he does, and I'll ruin a perfectly good life I could have!"

"Kiba!"

"WHAT!?" Kiba shouted. "What on earth could you have to say; to tell me I'm wrong? Or something? I don't know!"

"Turn around." Shino said calmly. Kiba tensed, and slowly looked over his shoulder.

Shikamaru stood there behind him, his usually neutral eyes showing a hint of concern. "I heard you shouting. Are you o-"

"AAAAAAAUUGH!!!" Kiba screamed, leaping onto the bench, tripping over his own two feet, and falling to the ground. He put a hand over his mouth as he hyperventilated, trying not to scream. _OHSHITOHSHITPLEASETELLMEIDIDNTMENTIONHISNAMEOHSHITOHSHI-_

"Kiba, a-are you okay?" Hinata asked softly. Kiba grabbed her by the jacket and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Please tell me I didn't say his name while I was ranting." He whispered, panicking.

"K-Kiba, please calm down. You didn't, it's okay." She assured him, removing his hands from her jacket. "Deep breaths, you'll be okay. Deep breaths." Kiba slowly regained control of his breathing, listening to Hinata calm him.

"What'd I do?" Shikamaru asked, turning to Shino.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. He's just having a midlife crisis, and you startled him, is all." Shino shrugged.

"How can he be having a midlife crisis if he's sixteen?" Shikamaru half-closed his eyes at him.

"With his luck, it'll end up being a midlife crisis." Shino joked. Shikamaru frowned at him.

"That's not funny."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"But seriously," Shikamaru glanced down at Kiba, his eyes gleaming with concern. "Is he okay? The only time he's ever been this jumpy was his mother got pissed with him for breaking her favorite beer mug. Can't blame him either; she's a scary woman."

"How did you know about-"

"He asked me to hide him." Shikamaru explained.

"Ah. I see." Shino nodded.

"Did he piss her off again?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. He'll explain when he's ready." Shino told him.

"Okay, if you say so..." Shikamaru glanced at Kiba again. "Something tells me my presence will only keep him on edge." He said, a little sadly. "See ya."

Kiba watched him leave with his eyes until he was out of sight. He exhaled. "Oh god, I'm never gonna be able to tell him."

"No, no, don't discourage yourself." Hinata said, patting his back gently. "We're going to help you through this. And I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"Fine." Kiba sighed. "Fine. I'll work on it."

The three sat in silence as Kiba fully calmed himself. "I believe," Shino spoke up. "That he likes you too."


	2. From The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Shikamaru hated one thing, it was complicated feelings. Since school, he'd been friends with Kiba. And his feelings towards him had grown more and more complicated during these past years. Finally, he couldn't take it on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda angsty, just to warn you.

Laying on his back, staring up at the clouds, Shikamaru had a problem. It was a big problem, and he hated that fact. His problem wasn't some menial thing like training or he was sick. No, this was much, much worse.

His problem was Kiba. Okay, so maybe he _was_ sick. Love sick. Never in his sixteen years had he ever experienced such complicated and fierce emotions within himself. Never had he desired to be close to be someone, to be held by someone, to be loved by someone. In fact, he'd desired the opposite.

Shikamaru wasn't a people person. He didn't like large crowds, small crowds, or just people in general. They irritated him. And he wasn't saying Kiba _didn't_ irritate him, because he'd be lying if he did, but he irritated him in a good way.

And by that, he means he's extraordinarily irritating, but it made Shikamaru smile. Yes, he could say the stupidest, and most unintelligent things a human could possibly say, but it gave Shikamaru an excuse to talk to him.

When he corrected him, Kiba would only point out how smart Shikamaru was. And it happened so often, he was beginning to suspect that Kiba said stupid things so he could point out just how smart Shikamaru was.

Kiba always told him he was an amazing shinobi, and he shouldn't be afraid to show it. The fact was that Shikamaru just didn't believe he was that great. His mother said that he had serious self esteem issues, but he still just thought they wished he'd put in some effort.

There was nothing great about Shikamaru. He was lazy, boring, and negative. That's just how he was. He remembered they once were given a homework assignment to write about something they liked about themselves. They were, like eight or something.

Iruka-sensei had asked to see him after class to confront him about the assignment. "You just handed it in blank and uncompleted. I don't think it's a very difficult assignment."

"I couldn't think of anything." Shikamaru had shrugged. "What's there _to_ like about me?"

That'd seemed to baffle Iruka-sensei. "Surely you can think of something. Your personality?"

"Personality?" Shikamaru frowned. "I'm lazy and constantly annoyed about everything. What's great about that?"

"Alright... it doesn't have to be mental, what about physical?" Iruka pressed.

"I look extremely average. Nothing to like there." Shikamaru had said. "I'm not interesting or unique in the slightest. The reason my assignment is blank is because I literally can't complete it."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Are you okay? Anything going on at home, or maybe other people saying things to you?"

"Nope." Shikamaru sighed. "My parents are fine. No one talks to me anyway, thank goodness. They're all so loud and bouncy. I much prefer peace and quiet." He looked up at Iruka. "If this is all, and I'm not in trouble, may I go home?"

"Yes, you may." Iruka nodded.

Maybe if he had better self esteem, he'd believe that there was a possibility that Kiba liked him back. But, being himself, he believed that it was literally impossible. So what was the point in thinking about it?

Unfortunately, it wasn't an easy thing to forget. He saw Kiba basically everyday, and those feelings would return, stronger each time. So what would he do about it? Nothing. Literally, nothing.

What was he _supposed_ to do in this situation? Risk his entire friendship with Kiba? No. He would do what he always did: sit back and try to ignore it. Because that's what he was best at.

He sighed, and stared at the clouds again. "That has to be the fourth time in a row you've sighed." Shikamaru jumped and tripped over himself as he tried to stand and turn around at the same time.

"Ino- why would you _do_ that?!" He exclaimed as she burst out laughing. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, sorry, I hadn't meant to startle you so bad!" She laughed. Shikamaru glared at her, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Whatever- it doesn't matter." He dismissed, sitting back on the bench. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was just wondering about you, that's all." Ino explained, sitting down next to him. "You've been acting more distant than usual, like you're constantly spacing out, and lost in thought." She paused. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Not... really." Shikamaru sighed, laying back. "In one sense of the word, I suppose."

Ino hesitated, some concern sparking in her eyes. "Go on."

"Promise not to make fun of me." Shikamaru said, glancing over at her. She nodded firmly. "Alright. I'm love sick." He immediately looked up at her to make sure she wasn't trying to hide her snickering. But no, she looked completely serious.

"About time." She shrugged. "By the age of sixteen, I'm surprised you hadn't felt it before." Ino leaned back on her hands and watched the clouds with him. "So what's the biggest problem? Having a foreign emotion make it's way into your otherwise icy heart?"

"You make me sound edgy and angsty." Shikamaru chuckled. "I would say that you're assumption isn't entirely baseless, I guess. But I don't think that's the biggest problem."

"Oh?" Ino looked down at him. "Then pray tell, what is?"

"The biggest problem," Shikamaru cleared his throat. "is who it is." Ino blinked at him, utterly confused.

"Who, Kiba?" She squinted at him.

"What?!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "How'd you know that?!"

"Pa-lease!" Ino scoffed. "You two have been in love forever. You were just too dense to realize it."

"Yeah, right." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Who'd love a dull, lazy idiot like me?"

"A reckless, arrogant idiot, that's who." Ino pointed out like he was stupid.

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to scoff. "Okay, sure. In any case, there's no point in dwelling on pointless, unrequited feelings."

"I don't know," Ino shrugged. "You seem to have been dwelling on them all morning."

"Shut up." Shikamaru mumbled. Ino laughed.

"Anyway, you have no faith in Kiba's ability to hold feelings towards you." Ino stated. "Which means your really dense. Literally everyone else has realized your attraction towards each other. Except you two. And probably Naruto, but he doesn't matter."

"I suppose it might've been easy to think that." Shikamaru shrugged. "If one of us harbored feelings towards the other, since we're close friends, it would be easy for an outsider to think something could be going on. Because if one tries something romantic, like flirting or whatever, the other might do it back as a joke. So it could be hard to tell at times."

"Oh my gods." Ino facepalmed. "Why are you so determined to remain oblivious?"

"Because my point stands." Shikamaru shrugged. "Say you're wrong. Say I make a fool of myself thinking I had a chance with him, and it turns out he's straight? Or he has someone already and they haven't told anyone? Or worse, things get awkward between us and we grow distant, and before you know it, all those childhood memories are thrown to the wind and I'm practically forgotten?!"

Tears began poking out the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before Ino noticed. "Shikamaru, I know you're always, like, two hundred steps ahead, but there's such a thing as overthinking."

"Overthinking is what keeps me from making stupid mistakes, or taking unnecessary risks. I can calculate the outcome of every possible I or anyone else could make before they even think of it." Shikamaru pointed out. "And that's how I've stayed alive and built this calm and collected but lazy reputation. That reputation is how I throw people off and play my cards just right. Because they think I'm incapable."

"Just where are you going with this?" Ino asked.

"Because of my reputation I am often ignored or disregarded. People find me somewhat irritating or straight up boring." Shikamaru continued. "So what is the percent chance of him liking me back? How on earth could he find someone as depressing and insignificant as me? He is a friend who I've known forever, but out of everyone in this village, and everyone he's ever met in his entire life, why would I be the person he finds he's falling for?"

Ino opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure of what to say to that. "What on earth made you hate yourself so much?" She sputtered after a minute. Shikamaru winced, taken aback. "You talk so low of yourself, and have absolutely zero faith in yourself. Why?"

"Because I've no reason _to_ like myself." Shikamaru pointed out. "And if I can't find anything to like about myself, how could anybody else? Much less Kiba." Ino gawked at him in utter disbelief.

"Shi- I- wha-?" She stuttered, unable to come up with a response. "You literally just pointed out how smart you are and how you can hold your own and throw people off and plan ahead and-and you just _hate_ that about yourself? It's incredible!"

"Yeah, well it's the entire reason I think so low of myself." Shikamaru grumbled. "Maybe if I was more oblivious, or more normal, I guess, then I'd be able to overlook every flaw in myself. But how different would that make me? Just the slightest difference could throw myself off completely."

"Shikamaru, I think you need to just stop thinking altogether, right now." Ino said firmly. "You are wonderful and amazing, and I'm absolutely positive that Kiba is in love with you. Doubt it all you want, but it's true. So trust me when I say that you've nothing to worry about."

Shikamaru blinked at her, then sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose myself there. But my point still stands, and I can't do anything to change that." Without another word, he walked past her and down the stairs on the side of the building, leaving her there, stunned.

Maybe he should trust her. Maybe he should thrust himself. But his mind just wouldn't allow it.


End file.
